Amo mi café
by FunAchele
Summary: Dos vidas, dos mundos se juntan en el momento menos esperado..
1. Chapter 1

**Un Inicio accidentado…**

Se encontraba presurosa, aun no se adaptaba a la nueva ciudad, le gustaba .. Pero echaba de menos su New York amado.

Como cada día de su vida, no podía faltar su cotidiana taza de café, esta vez el elegido fue un MOCHA de STARBUCKS.

A pasos apresurados se encontraba ingresando a los Studios Universal, un fuerte golpe la saco de su nube…al levantar la mirada se encontró con una cara de incertidumbre, había depositado su café sobre la blusa de una atractiva rubia..

Lea relativamente nerviosa**.. " Eh .. Lo Siento! No ha sido mi intención .. Por favor permíteme ayudarte."**

La rubia se encontraba observando el tamaño de la mancha de café sobre su blusa de seda "**UMMM quema un poco sabes?"**

**L:" Lo siento! De veras..Solo llegaba tarde, no acostumbro a tener estos accidentes, no soy tan despistada.. " **decía cabizbaja.

La rubia la miro detenidamente a los ojos .." **Y como piensas solucionar la enorme mancha que tengo ahora por tu culpa en mi blusa? ! "**

Lea se encontraba mirando a todos lados, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo solucionar dicho problema…de pronto se encontró mirando su mano, la cual sostenía un blazer.. no tuvo mejor idea que ofrecérselo a la rubia que la observaba esperando una respuesta.

**L: " Lo sé**".. Decía titubeando.. "**no es de tu talle, pero por favor úsala.."**

La rubia giro los ojos y dibujo una mueca en sus labios, no le gusto mucho la idea, pero que mas podía hacer..

"**Bueno me acompañas al baño? necesito sacarme esta blusa… " **Lea miro a su reloj, aun le quedaban 10 minutos para la audición… "**Ok Vamos!"**

Lea se encontraba esperando en los lavaderos la salida de aquella rubia a la que minutos antes había conocido de manera accidentada.

Al otro lado se encontraba una rubia, riendo sarcásticamente .. "**Dios! Esta mujer es una miniatura!** "-resoplo.

La chica que se encontraba esperando abrió sus enormes ojos al ver a la rubia vistiendo su adorado blazer muy ceñido, realmente dibujaba una hermosa figura en esa rubia de ojos profundos.

"**Bueno ya esta! "** - decía la rubia, tratando de convencerse que no parece un tamal con tan diminuto saco.

Lea reaccionó y miro la hora. Tenía que salir volando si deseaba llegar a tiempo a la audición "**Bueno ya debo irme"** – pronunció – " **ya casi llego tarde a mi audición"**

La rubia sonrió, "**vienes a lo de Glee?"**

**L: "Si, como sabes?"**

"**Pues, yo también estoy aquí por eso"—**seguidamente—"** Bueno .. Vale te llevas mi blusa verdad, no pretenderás que pague yo el lavado de algo que TÚ arruinaste." – **expreso con una sonrisa picara.

Lea alzo una ceja – **"Chica caprichosa**" – pensó –" **Vale vale.. Tienes razón ! "**

La rubia .. "**Te dejo ir, pero antes cuando y donde me devolverás mi blusa favorita..?" **

Lea se lo pensó .. No se le ocurría nada, andaba nerviosa por lo que le venía y ahora esta rubia guapa no dejaba de mirarla fijamente – "**Pues no se intercambiamos números y quedamos… que dices?"**

La rubia pronunció " **Oh chica lista!.. Venga ¡Mi numero es 134535344**."

Lea salía corriendo nuevamente hacia la audición de pronto se choco con una enorme morsa.. #CORRECION .. un chico disfrazado de morsa…

**Perdón!** Dijo aquel chico mirándola con la boca abierta…

L: "**Hoy es un día de locos"**.. Pensó..


	2. Quiero conocerte mas

**Día de Locos! el que he tenido hoy para dar con este restaurant** - se dirigía a la rubia que se encontraba esperando sentada en una mesa muy cerca al jardín-.

**Hola Chica despistada!** , se escuchaba decir desde aquel asiento con una sonrisa tan agradable, tan tierna... TAN SEXY.

**Al menos podrías invitarme a tomar asiento, prometo no arruinar nada HOY**, devolvía la sonrisa Lea, al tiempo que la rubia quitándose las enormes gafas la invitaba a ocupar el asiento junto a ella.

**Eso está por comprobarse!** - Reía la rubia guiñando un ojo a la morena que ya se encontraba junto a ella- **ya que te hice venir tan lejos por lo que parece... podría ser un poco amable contigo e invitarte algo de desayunar, que te apetece?- **le alcanzaba la carta para que la morena le eche un vistazo.

**Ummm pues una ensalada me vendría perfecta** - comunico.

Pues que sean 2 le informaba la rubia al mozo que tan amable esperaba por la decisión de ambas chicas.

**L: Antes que nada quería pedirte disculpas nuevamente por estropear tu blusa.. Lo siento..!** – se disculpaba Lea mirándola.

**Antes que nada deberías decirme tu nombre, hablar con desconocidas no es algo que me agrade – **sonreía - **además OLVIDALO!, fue divertido la forma en que te conocí, ahora me encontraría sola en casa y ni pensaría en compartir desayuno con alguien tan agradable.**

Esto alivio a Lea, sonriendo extendió su mano -** LEA MICHELE, neoyorquina.. Mucho gusto…**

"**La ciudad que nunca duerme" – interesante hogar lleno de gente, para alguien que le gusta toparse y arruinar trajes, **reía la rubia** - Dianna Agron residente de Narnia y alrededores - **decía con una seriedad profunda, la cual dejo a Lea con una ceja levantada...

**D: JAJAJAJAJ no te asustes, hoy desperté de buen humor y suelo ser así como mis amigos y gente que me da confianza.**

**L: Bueno! Menuda seriedad con la que lo dijiste, llegue a pensar que me tope con una loca, pensaba despedirme rápido - **Sonreía tímidamente**.**

**D: No estoy loca, nací en Georgia, pero no viví allí por mucho tiempo, me he mudado a tantos lugares que perdí la cuenta. – **se confesaba la rubia con una confianza que era rara para ella misma depositar en alguien a quien veía por segunda vez en su vida.

**D: Y que te trae x aquí….**?– preguntaba la rubia en el momento en el que el mozo se acerco sirviendo ambas ensaladas Cesar's que habían elegido.

**L: Pues te lo comente el día del accidente, tal vez no me escuchaste, vine hace un par de semanas a la audición para lo de GLEE - **decía al momento que disfrutaba aquella ensalada que por sus gestos y el saborear de sus labios, debería estar exquisita.

**D: Oh! Si es verdad, tú llegabas en el momento en que yo salía de….** –

**L: NOOO! Tu también audicionaste? – **interrumpía la morena dejando de lado su cubierto para concentrarse en mirar a la rubia.

**D: Pues sí **- decía la rubia a medias, mientras terminaba de procesar un poco de lechuga – ahora limpiándose los restos se dirigía a la morena - **Audicione para uno de los papeles en Glee, el baile y el canto me parecen un concepto interesante para una nueva serie, me intereso mucho y decidí venir al llamado de audición- **concretó al momento que regresaba por un poco mas de aquella deliciosa ensalada.

**L: Y ya recibiste respuesta? Alguien de la productora se comunico contigo? Te eligieron?** – se intereso en saber.

Dianna que se encontraba terminando su enorme porción de ensalada – Sonrió , se disponía a responder pero recordó que le pidieron absoluta reserva, por lo que se limito a decir relajadamente si levantar sospechas – **La verdad aun sigo esperando el llamado, dijeron que se comunicarían por estos días.. y no se tal vez pronto me llamen** – sonreía resolviendo así la duda de la morena.

Lea que ya había recibió la confirmación de su elección hace un par de días, acepto la respuesta de manera calmada, ella tendría un papel importante y no quería alardear de que ya había sido elegida entre un grupo numeroso de dotados postulantes- **Pues espero que te llamen pronto-**decía con una sonrisa sincera.

**D: Bueno hemos terminado las enormes ensaladas, estuvieron riquísimas verdad** – se dirigía mirando a la morena **- Ahora me gustaría ver el estado en el que quedo mi preciada blusa**, cuestionaba de manera graciosa a Lea quien presurosa se dirigió en búsqueda del bolso donde tenía la blusa de la rubia.

**L: Aquí la tienes! En perfecto estado, perfumada y sin ninguna arruga** - decía Lea mientras le alcanzaba la blusa de seda a la rubia.

**D: Pues debería contratarte para que cuides de mi ropa, sino te eligen en el cast de Glee ya sabes que conmigo tienes trabajo seguro** – reía la rubia viendo el perfecto estado de su preciada prenda.

**L: Jajajaja no te acostumbres, no suelo ser tan despistada, FUE TU DIA DE SUERTE, toparte en aquel momento conmigo, siempre soy muy cuidadosa..**

**D: No te alteres, es broma ... Gracias esta como nueva... =) Pero no creas.. Yo también hice lo mío, TOMA! Tu blazer salvador también está en perfecto estado. Gracias, aunque me sentí como un tamal, sirvió de mucho - **sonreía la rubia.

**L: Pues nada estamos a par, ya debo irme, hay algunas cosas que debo aprender aun en esta ciudad nueva…**

**D: Pues si estamos a par! Ya tienes que irte = (?** - decía con un puchero la rubia- **Realmente fue agradable desayunar con alguien después de mucho tiempo.**

**L: Al contrario fue un placer, no conozco a nadie aquí, y suelo estar sola mucho rato. Gracias a ti por el desayuno estuvo exquisito.**

**D: Pues ya no estarás más tiempo sola, si quieres podemos salir cuando quieras y así conocer la ciudad y más gente, CLARO si deseas…**

L: **Gracias! Sera genial... Espero no aburrirte** – decía la morena agachando un poco la mirada.

**D: No te preocupes si me aburres algún día, te dejo abandonada en alguna autopista **– decía a carcajadas en el momento en que se encontraba acompañando a la morena a subir a su coche.

**L: ehhh enserio?**

**D: Acostúmbrate que pocas veces suelo hablar enserio. **

**L: Lo tendré MUY en cuanta.. NARNIANA… - **se animo a bromear en esta ocasión la morena con un poco mas de confianza.

**D: Venga lo estás haciendo bien – **decía la rubia alejándose del carro de Lea para abrir la puerta del suyo.

**L : JAJAJA iré progresando…. Te parece si la próxima vez… TE INVITO UN CAFÉ…?**

La rubia se limita a sonreir y se sumergue en su carro, cierra la puerta, empieza a arranchar.. y …

Lea desconcertada también se introduce en su coche.

**Mensaje recibido: " Un café como el que ocasiono que te conociera =) .. Ya muero x ese café.. MANEJA CON CUIDADO… "**


End file.
